


You're Not Beyond Repair

by Glowstick_Fluids



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is sad bean, Angst, Based off of I Am Damaged from Heathers, Gayness, I changed some of the lyrics, I like Lams and I like angst, John was oblivious, M/M, Overdose, TW: Suicide, Tears, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_Fluids/pseuds/Glowstick_Fluids
Summary: Alexander goes through dark times alone and feels as if he is ruining the beautiful being that is John Laurens. It all is too much and he gives up.[TW: SUICIDE your Heath comes before my shitty fan-fiction about historical figures]





	You're Not Beyond Repair

**Author's Note:**

> You've (hopefully) read the tags and summary. Buckle up kiddos it's time for a Feels-Trip™

_I am damaged,_

He walks down the corridor then into the dimly lit kitchen.

_Far too damaged,_

He opens the cabinet pulling out the pills he swore he threw away.

_But you're not beyond repair..._

He thinks about his dear Laurens, he'd corrupted him. But it wasn't too late for his sweet John.

_Stick around here,_

He shoots a text to John, an apology, half-assed, at that.

_Make things better,_

His phone blows up with texts from said person.

_'Cause you beat me, fair in square._

But one, in particular, catches his eye. [Alex, please don't go! I love you]

_Please stand back now..._

[Alexander, I'm coming over] 

_Little further._

[Alex, please answer]

_'Don't know these things will do_

There was a knock, he grabs a glass of water and downs the pills.

_Hope you miss me,_

 

The door swung open.

 

_Wish you'd kiss me,_

 

Darkness clouded his vision.

 

_Then you'd know I worship you..._

His eyes shot open to meet with John's watery ones. 

"I'd trade my life for yours..."

"Oh my God." 

"And once I disappear..." 

"Alex! Don't say that, please, hold on!" 

"Clean up the mess in here..."

"Not this way!"

Alexander took a sharp intake of breath, a small smile stretching across his face,  
"Our love is god." John stared helplessly at his friend, lover...  
dearest, Alexander.  
He repeated the phrase twice more, before whispering in finality, "I'll see you on the other side." His chest rose and fell in an arrhythmic pace, before it stopped. The light died from the once passionate man's eyes. John left a feathered kiss on the deceased mans lips,  
**"Say 'hi' to God..."**

**Author's Note:**

> Well you made it through...go read some fluff.


End file.
